This document relates to a structure, and more particularly to an inflatable, retractable light diffuser, shading and thermal insulation system for a structure.
Sunlight collecting structures such as solariums and greenhouses can be susceptible to rapid heat loss during periods of cold and/or dark outside conditions. This heat loss can require large amounts of heat energy inputs to maintain desired internal temperatures. Additional, people and plants can benefit from controllable levels of diffused, non-direct, sunlight.